


Pieces of a puzzle

by Jaynatrix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Love, Reader is ethnic, She/Her instead of You/Your, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaynatrix/pseuds/Jaynatrix
Summary: Bucky was a broken man.He'd lost everything. He didn't know who he was anymore and it ate him up inside. Then you showed up, all honey and sweetness and understanding and fuck if Bucky didn't want you to direct that his way.Can you show him that its okay to be broken?





	Pieces of a puzzle

Bucky was a broken man.

Most nights Bucky would get two hours of sleep. Three was a luxury. Four or more was practically impossible. The first hour of sleep was peacefully, blissfully, addictingly nothing. That nothingness was everything to him and Bucky craved it like an addict craves his next high. 

Then the nightmares would start. Well, his therapist called them nightmares but Bucky called them hell. It was torture as he was forced to relive everything he was trying so desperately to run away from. 

It’s why he left the big city and moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere. It’s why he worked so hard to not connect with anyone. It’s why the town knew him as the mysterious nobody who seemed to know everything. He scoffed when he heard those whispers. Bucky had seen too much but he  _ knew _ so little. It was so goddamn unfair. 

In the small town he was a nobody, even after being there for 8 months and 2 weeks. Bucky was nothing. He could be swept away by the wind just like sand and nobody would bat an eye. 

That fact made him feel more powerful than he had in a long, long time. 


End file.
